Just Wanted a Bit of Freedom
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Giant. The first impression. It wasn't as big as China's great wall, but it was impressive enough with all things considered. Contains Rape. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I do not own Reagan's speech.

A.N./ Nancy is Reagan's wife. Reagan is the 40th President of the United States of America. They were both married before and had children and then married to each other and had more children. Seemed the thing to do in those times. -_-''' Ronald Reagan is currently dead having died in 2004 and his widow still alive currently to my knowledge. Any questions ask them in a review or PM me and I'll get back to you.

* * *

><p>Alfred stood behind the president as he started the first part of his speech.<p>

"Chancellor Kohl, Governing Mayor Diepgen, ladies and gentleman: Twenty-four years ago President John F. Kennedy visited Berlin, speaking to the people of the city and the world at city hall..." Alfred zoned out and looked behind himself to the wall.

Giant. The first impression. It wasn't as big as China's great wall, but it was impressive enough with all things considered.

He turned back to see the president still speaking to the public.

"And I invite Mr. Gorbachev: Let us work to bring the Eastern and Western parts of the city closer together, so that all the inhabitants of all Berlin can enjoy the benefits that come with life in one of the greatest cities of the world..." He turned back to the wall behind him.

It wasn't as big as he first thought. Just a few feet above his head actually. If he lifted his arm up he would be within a foot of actually touching the top of the wall.

"No one could live long in Berlin without being completely disabused of illusions..." Again back to the wall.

What stops people from just jumping and getting over it? The guns? The bullets? The knowledge that freedom is over there, but just beyond their reach?

"...'This wall will will fall. Beliefs become reality.' Yes, across Europe, this wall will fall. For it cannot withstand faith; it cannot withstand truth. The wall cannot withstand freedom." It can't withstand freedom? Looked like it was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

Just then something caught his eye.

White? No, more like a beige color. A coat. A heavy winter coat. With a scarf. With violet colored eyes.

Union of Soviet Socialist Republics... Or Commie Bastard. Depends on who you ask.

"Thank you and God bless you all." That was the end of the speech. Perhaps he should have paid more attention. No, then he wouldn't have seen the red bastard.

They turned and left getting into a limo specifically prepared to the president.

"What did you think of my speech?" Reagan asked him as soon as they climbed in.

"It was great! I don't think anyone could have done a better job!" Well, the part he heard was good. He wasn't completely lying.

"Look over there."Reagan pointed out the window to a sign.

**You are leaving the American sector**

**Вы выезжаете из Американского сектора**

**Vous sortez du secteur Americain**

Sie verlassen den Amerikanischen sektor

US Army

"I want to make sure no one ever has to see that sign again..."

* * *

><p>Alfred came into the president's private quarters to hear the TV going at full blast. It was January 20th , 1989 and the president would be leaving soon.<p>

"Anything interesting on?" He asked sitting beside the old man.

"Nope. There never is." Alfred made an agreeing sound while the president put his arm around him.

"So, you like the new president?" He asked the old man.

"Good enough. Not like I really have a say in it after elections are done." Another agreeing noise.

"...You had a good run." He said in hopes to lighten the man's spirits.

"Yep. That wall, though... I didn't get to see it come down."

"You will." Reagan laughed at him and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm getting old. If it doesn't come down soon it might never come down."

"It will. I'm going to talk with the Commie Bastard tomorrow morning." Reagan shook his head at him.

"Watch you tongue, Alfred."

"You know I'm right."

"Doesn't matter if I _think_ you are right. All that matters is that if the wife hears your swearing you will be eating soap for the next four years." They both laughed knowing that the former first lady could come back any minute.

"Be wary of your jokes, ol' man, your wife is known to lurk around." The burst out laughing a second time.

"I gotta get going. You are always welcome to join me at the house anytime Alfred."

"Yeah. I ought to go pack for my trip. I guess I won't see you when I come back." He gave a weak smile.

"No, you won't. But listen to me, Alfred, once a President always a President. You remember Washington like he was just here yesterday. You'll remember me too. I'm a part of you. A part of America." Alfred nodded solemnly and walked out of the room to pack.

Jeans and a t-shirt were the first items on his list. Since Reagan was leaving and Bush wasn't here yet he could probably get away with it.

"Alfred F. Jones! What do you think you are doing?" The shrill voice of an angry woman filled his ears as soon as he started placing his clothes in the suit case he had set out on his bed.

"Packing?" What did it look like he was doing? Reading porn? Which, by the way, had recently started sucking a lot. Oh how wonderful it would be when he finally out grew the teenage hormones.

"Not with those clothes you aren't! You are going as the United States of America and you need to dress like it!" He blamed Reagan for this and all the other presidents with wives. There was only one without a wife and he was gay and his lover still treated him like a child!

"But-" He was cut off before he could get out what he wanted to say.

"No buts, mister. You will be going in a suit and wearing a tie and by God if you haven't learned to tie it yet I am going to use the rule of thumb with you!" For one, he wasn't a wife so the rule of thumb didn't really apply to him. Not like he was telling that to a pissed off Nancy Reagan... For two, he hated wearing ties! They were horrid! And hard to tie! He'd rather just time 'em in a bow like he did with his shoes.

"Yes, ma'am." This was exactly why he would never take a wife. Women were horrible creatures that were hell bent on destroying all men's sanity.

He took out all of the clothes except for one pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he convinced Nancy was for lounging around in the hotel room only. He replaced the clothes with suits and ties galore along with a fresh pack of underwear. Needed those knickers white, you know?

"Now, I expect to get phone calls from you daily when we're gone. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled at him. For an older lady she was still a beauty.

"Oh, I feel like my little boy's all grown up." Alfred pouted.

"Go start telling that to your other children. They don't like it either." She gave him a light smack on the cheek.

"Your flight is leaving in an hour, Alfred. Be an adult and be sure to get on it." He nodded.

"I will. The secret service will make sure of it."

"I would too if I didn't have my own plane to catch." They both laughed and gave each other one last hug goodbye.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to the Commie's house. Well, if they have phones..." Nancy shook her head.

"I expect a call even if they _don't_ have phones!" She huffed and he smiled.

"Bye bye, Nancy." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Alfred." They both parted and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>The flight to Russia took hours upon hours and Alfred wasn't sure he could take it. If he had a choice he wouldn't be going in the first place.<p>

"Would you like a pillow or a blanket?" The stewardess questioned when she noticed he was nodding off a bit.

"Pillow. It's kinda stuffy on this plane." He smiled.

"Well, I would love to crack a window, but it probably would not be the best idea... All things considered." They both laughed at her joke.

"How come it take so long to fly to Russia?"

"Because it is very far away."

"California is far away."

"California is closer than Russia." ...No comment.

"How much closer?" He asked. He knew he should have bought a world map and all, but it was so inconvenient. He would much rather look at himself than all those stuffy jerks who call themselves countries. Plus, that Commie Bastard was on the world map. If that weren't enough he was the _biggest_ country.

"A two hour flight closer."

"How long to Russia?"

"About twelve hours depending on where you're coming from." …... So, it was extremely far away.

"Did you pack yourself a coat?" She questioned. Great, now he was gonna get it from her too. Again, all women are hell bent on destroying men's sanity.

"N-no... Didn't figure I'd need it. Don't need it in Washington." He desperately hoped she couldn't hear the pout in his voice that was beginning to take over.

"Darling, have you ever been to Russia in the winter?" He shook his head.

"My advice is to buy a coat. You'll need it." He nodded and she brought him a pillow.

"Get some sleep. It's going to be morning by the time we get there." Well, as long as he wasn't late for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Alfred got off the plane with the other secret service men. He couldn't help but notice that no one was around at all. It was creepy. Like horror movie creepy and he had a feeling that any minute the children of the corn would pop out!<p>

"Empty, huh?" A secret service man commented on the place and Alfred just nodded. He didn't know the man too well so he didn't really want to risk sounding like an idiot.

"Well, we'd better get ourselves a going or else them Russians are gonna be so pissed off we're going to have another world war on our hands." Great. He let the others grab his bag and walked outside. Shit. It was fucking freezing.

"Kid, I got an extra coat. If you'll give me a minute I'll fetch it out." The loud mouthed man fished through his suit case and grabbed a big, pink fuzzy coat that looked like it belonged on a teenage girl rather than a man. Yes, he was a man.

"I would rather freeze." He said that, but he took the coat anyway and slipped it on. Now he looked like a fuzzy, pink marshmallow. Just what he wanted to see his arch nemesis looking like.

They all stood outside for a minute. Nothing. No cars. No people. Nothing.

"Maybe we landed in the wrong spot?" Suddenly a really old truck came driving down the road with the Commie Bastard himself in the back.

"We have the right place." The truck stopped in front of them and Alfred almost ran when violet eyes laid hold of him.

"America, it is nice to see you again. I presume these men will be accompanying you to the meeting?" Alfred nodded looking the man straight in the eyes. He didn't see any fear. Why should there be any? They were in his land. His turf. He could do whatever he wanted here.

"Well, let us get going." The man's eyes spelled murder with a capital M.

Alfred and his men climbed into the truck and barely had enough room. He tried to look for a seat belt, but he couldn't find one. This thing had to be from the fifties. Shit.

"Make sure that door keeps closed. We're all fucking screwed if it decides to open and I am not helping anyone in if they roll out onto the road. You'll just have to become a commie." The man driving the truck looked at Alfred with disdain and he couldn't help but stick his tongue out toward the man.

"Свиней." He would have retorted, but thought against it. Best to let them think he didn't know Russian and have them tell their plans in the language so he could be prepared for whatever they had to offer.

"Stop speaking your commie language." He remarked and the truck came to a sudden halt.

"What? I say something to piss you off?" He looked out the window and saw what resembled a building. Not just a building. It was a house. A very, very large house. A house that could be described as a mansion instead of just a house.

"We're here." The man said with a thick accent.

They all exited the truck and turned towards the house in front of them. It looked even bigger outside the vehicle.

Alfred wasn't so sure he wanted to go into the house. He knew he was supposed to form better ties with them so that they could crush them, but still. This didn't feel right.

"America, I do suppose my man will show your men where they will be staying for the remainder of your trip." Alfred looked over to Russia. He had a gun out and pointed at his head.

"Are we in disagreement?" He asked casually like it was completely normal to pull a gun out on someone. You know, just happens everyday.

Alfred bit the inside of his lip hard enough to cause it to bleed and looked at the man wielding the gun to give his reply.

"No, I think we're agreeing finely right now. When you don't have the gun we might come to some... disagreement, but until then."

"I'm glad you understand. Alek, take the men's guns and lead them to the stables." The driver did and led the men away.

"Shame. That one guy had my suit case."

"You will be fine without it. Follow me." He waved his gun in the direction of the house and Alfred followed after him.

"I suppose you were planning this all along." He asked calmly as they walked into the mansion.

Inside there were candles lit everywhere. On the floor, the wall, the tables and window seals.

"That's a fire hazard you know." He pointed to one candle that was severely close to a curtain made of some thick, dark purple material.

"It's fine. I have five more of these." He gestured all around them.

"What if you're inside?" The room suddenly became colder not that the house was warm in the first place.

"Then, you better hope you aren't with me." The words were said so creepy like that Alfred wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here and not get shot or take his chances with the gun.

"Come, we are going to have breakfast. I hope you like blini." He stuck his tongue out behind the man's back and followed him into a dining room.

There was a large oak table in the center of the room begging to be turned in to fire wood after one too many nights of rough housing on top of it.

"Sit. I'll get us some food." He did as told and sat in a chair twice as big as himself.

He looked around for some sort of weapon to use on the man. The only thing that could remotely be considered a weapon was the water pipe sticking out of the wall and even then he could not pick it up.

"America~ Do you like blini? If not you can have blini." He grimaced and look at the food laid out in front of him. It was just thin pancakes.

"Wonderful amount of choices you have there." He said and gave his keeper a Hollywood smile.

"I am currently running low on food." He scoffed.

"I'm never low on food." Another smile that would charm any lady.

"I haven't been able to get out for a while. Blizzards. You know how they are." Alfred made an sound of agreement and took a thin pancake.

"You got any butter? Or syrup? I'd kill for some of Mattie's syrup right now." Or just any syrup. Pancakes aren't right without syrup.

"I don't." … What a horrible place.

"None? At all?"

"I have some jam, but I was saving that..." The other replied quietly.

"Crack 'er open. You can always get some more." He watched for a sing that could help him understand what the man in front of him was thinking. All he was met with were cold, calculating eyes that seemed to want to pry into his soul.

"I made the jam myself. It is not so easy to obtain quality jam such as the one I made." Alfred scoffed at him. Bull shit.

"You can always make it again." He tried his best to look cold, but he was sure he only looked like a kid glaring at their parent for not buying them the right kind of cereal.

"Jam is difficult to make." He rolled his eyes.

"Great, but I want it. Go get it." Another kid glare was shot the man's way.

"I would prefer to keep it until the desired date." The man stood up anyway and left for a moment to return with the jam.

"Yay! Now, we can eat!" He took the jam from the man and poured a bit of it on the thin pancake.

"By the way, why do you make your pancakes so thin? They kinda look like France's." Russia sighed.

"Would you really care if I actually told you?" He shook his head and gave a goofy smile.

"Nope! Don't give a damn about your country or your backwards ideas.~" Silence took a hold of the room and kept the conversation for them.

Alfred started on the thin pancake. It was alright. Not what he was used to. It wasn't terrible, though, he hated admitting that to himself.

"Got anything to wash this down with?"

"Water." He sighed. He was never visiting any Commie's house again.

"I'm guessing you don't have coke?" The man shook his head.

"Water sounds wonderful!" He exclaimed. No fork. No knife. Not even a fucking spoon to eat with.

"Are you not gonna get it?" He shook his head again. Fucking bastard.

"We are here to discuss something of importance." Alfred rolled his eyes. Yes, he could give up being a hormonal teenager, but would he really want to become a stuffy adult with no sense of humor? No. The answer is no.

"Can it wait until I get my drink? I mean, we have all weekend until I gotta go back and greet the new president." More silence. He was beginning to get sick of the silence.

"What makes you think you will be leaving after this weekend?" The words were said quietly, but he could hear the threat behind them screaming that it would take his life by the time breakfast was finished.

"They're making me spend a weekend in hell because I was bad in heaven. Rules state you gotta let me go when it's time to go." Russia smiled at him. It was sickly sweet with no honey behind it.

"You forget that if you do come to hell, there is no intention of you ever leaving. Because you were bad you're forced to _bed _with the devil. _Heaven _has certainly spoiled you, my poor child." This was not good. This was really not good. Really, really not good at all.

"Perhaps you should think a bit more about the circumstances you are under." He did. Sweet Jesus, he did. He was in the enemy's land. Strike one. His enemy had his guards. Strike two. His enemy had a gun and was threatening his life. Strike three and you're outta here except this time it's in a body bag in the dead of night being buried in the woods.

"Shit."

"I'm glad you understand, my dear." The Bastard's hand caressed his that was innocently sitting on the table.

"We are going to have _so_ much fun!~" He took out his gun and pointed it Alfred's head.

"Get down on your knees now." He did as was told though he had a feeling of what was coming next.

"If you bite it I won't hesitate to splatter your brains across the floor. Is that clear?" The muzzle was pressing against his temple and he could hear the gun cock.

"IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes." The man before him unbuttoned his pants to reveal an extremely hard length. He knew what was coming next. It's like when you know something is hot and yet you touch it anyway. His brain was saying don't and run away, but his body wasn't moving.

The Red Bastard shoved the entire thing in his mouth without any warning whatsoever. It hurt. The thing hit the back of his throat and was trying to move down it.

"Mmph!" Too big. It was too big for this.

"Ah... Your mouth is good for something, America. **Suck**." That one word held so much threat behind it. It said I will kill you. I will kill you even if you do this. It doesn't matter if you please me beyond what pleasure I ever thought existed you will still die.

He started to suck on it.

'_It's a lolly pop. A Popsicle. Some treat England used to give when I was a good boy._' He tried to ignore what it really was that was currently thrusting in and out of his mouth.

"Is it good? Hah... Little **slut**!" He shoved it deeper inside of Alfred's mouth and released a salty liquid.

'_Just a Popsicle with salt spilled on it. It's just melting._'

"Swallow." He did. Alfred looked up at the demon man above him who was stroking his hair.

"Good boy. You've earned a treat." As the man said that his gun was brought down upon Alfred's head knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>He woke up cold. Very cold and it was dark.<p>

"You're awake!~" He heard someone cry from the other side of the room. He couldn't remember where he was. All he remembered was giving Nancy a kiss goodbye.

"I am glad that you finally have awakened. Now the real fun can begin." Alfred tried to run. He really, really did, but his legs were chained above his head as well as his arms.

"L-let me go!" His voice cracked and he looked with panic in his eyes to where he heard the voice. He still couldn't see anything. There was some sort of material blinding him.

"I can't do that. You have some information for me.~" Perhaps it was the sing song tune that put him on edge. He had heard the tale from many of his comrades that if you heard that tone you should run and run as fast as you can. The man will stop at nothing and that tone meant death if you weren't quick enough.

Foot steps. He could hear foot steps getting closer and closer to him.

"I don't have any information!" He cried out in panic. His heart was screeching and trying to escape from his chest. He didn't want to be here.

"Oh, but you do. You do, and I am going to get it. One way or another..." He didn't need to see to know the other was looking at his naked body with sharp-ravenous eyes. He could feel it. The gaze sent trembles through his spine.

"I-I don't!" He tried one last time to convince the man as he felt a hand caress his thigh gently. It felt atrocious. He didn't like it.

"S-stop!" Russia ignored him. He ignored him. Like he wasn't speaking. Like he wasn't saying stop.

"Tell me what I want to know." The hand moved down his thigh until it reached his ass.

"What? I'll do anything! Please stop!" The hand stopped moving. Complete silence filled the room and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"TELL ME!" The man shrieked and Alfred flinched. What was he supposed to say? I plan on taking over your country? He didn't. All he wanted was for the communists to go away. He wanted freedom and democracy to be a part of everyday life in every country. People should be able to make their own choices.

"If you won't tell me willingly I will have to force you.~" He heard a zipper.

"No... NO! NO!" He screamed it and felt the tip of the other man's penis at his entrance.

"Then tell me." The tip started to go inside of him.

"NOOO!" He screamed bloody murder and the whole entire length was shoved inside of him.

'_It hurts!_'

"Tell me." He moved. It felt like Alfred was being ripped apart and he screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs willing anyone, someone, to come and save him.

"AHHHHH!" Again and again it thrust in and out of him. It hurt so, so much.

'_This isn't happening. I'm somewhere else. I'm far, far away. I'm with Reagan and Nancy and their children and we're all on vacation in the Smoky Mountains._'

The thrusts quickened.

"TELL ME!"

"HELP ME!" He screamed and cried and screeched. No one was coming. No one was going to save him. No one else was going to be the hero.

"TELL ME!" It burned. It burned and hurt and hurt and hurt.

More silence. He couldn't scream anymore. His throat was too raw. It hurt so much down there and his throat hurt.

'_I'm at the lake by myself. The little fishes are jumping up and greeting me. I'm happy. Happy..._'

Nothing but ragged breaths could be heard.

"Tell... me..." Russia whispered in his ear. He blacked out again.

* * *

><p>He awoke only a few hours later and it was dark. This time he could see. He could see a window and a door and a bed. Just those. Nothing else plagued the room besides himself.<p>

It still hurt. He lower half still hurt. He didn't like it.

The door clicked open and Russia popped his head inside.

"Are you hungry?" He looked at the man with dead eyes. Some part of him was missing. Some part of him died.

He didn't answer. No shake of the head. No verbal communication. Just a cold, dead stare.

"It would be for the best if you ate something." Some form of food pressed itself against his lips. He blinked. The man was in front of him. When had that happened?

"Open up." He made no move to open his mouth. Russia looked at him with a gaze filled with guilt and depression.

"It is a hamburger from that horrid place you enjoy. I had it specially ordered while you were... sleeping..." The food was again pressed against his mouth and he made no move to eat it. It didn't even seem appealing.

"Come on... It'll be good for you." He didn't move. He just stared at nothing.

The food moved away and wasn't replaced again.

"Please eat?" No sound came from him. He didn't even think he could answer anymore.

Silence. More and more silence. It was eating at him. Picking him apart as he sat there and died slowly inside.

"I'm sorry... I did not... I didn't mean to... To rape you..." Words spoken meaninglessly in his ear.

'_Happy... Happy in the White House with the new president. They were getting along really well! This was great news. It meant he would be able to stand living with the guy for the next four years._'

He went into his thoughts blocking out all other things.

' "_Hey, Alfred. What did you think of the speech today?" The new president asked him happily. He smiled at him and told him he thought it was great. A wonderful moving speech that would surely have the communist begging to be a part of Democracy._'

* * *

><p>Ivan walked out the door doubting America would notice. He was in a trance.<p>

"You had to do it. We needed information." His country half spoke up.

"_What_? Tell me exactly what _information_ we received from doing that despicable act!" He cried out and slammed his fist into a nearby wall.

"We know we can hurt him. We can hurt him. If we hurt his human half maybe his country half will go away and we can stay like this. We can keep our people happy." He whispered to himself.

"Our people _aren't_ happy. They don't have to say it, but it is _written_ on their faces. How can they be _happy_ living like this? _We_ aren't even happy! Why? TELL ME WHY?" He screamed and fell to his knees.

He could not believe he just committed that act. That horrible, atrocious act.

He _raped_ his fellow country. He raped someone who used to be his friend. Who he used to get along with before any of this communist bull shit even started! What in the hell was wrong with him?

'_I'm sick. I'm demented. I did that... I did that to an innocent boy who only wanted to be a hero. Who only wanted to help people._'

Ivan ran outside and threw up the remains of his breakfast onto the ground.

'_I should be locked up. No, I will do something worse. I will make myself disappear. I will help America. I will kill myself._'

He looked around for something, anything that would cause major harm to himself. He left his gun in the house and truly could not bring himself to go back in for it.

His eyes caught hold of something glimmering on the ground. Something beautiful and shimmering. A gun. A gun from America.

He smirked. It seemed fitting that his end be by an American made weapon.

Ivan grabbed it from the ground. It was just a piece of metal.

He cocked it and placed it onto his right temple.

One last breath.

One last swallow.

One last goodbye to the world.

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing. Nothing but screeching and please for help.

Who was it making that sound? Was it him?

He covered his mouth and yet the screaming continued. It couldn't be him.

He looked around and saw no one. Not a soul that could be shrieking in a voice that clearly said they were dying.

He dropped the weapon. He couldn't hear Russia anymore.

That's who was screaming.

He paused for a minute wondering if he would die now too. If he would end up dead as a door nail the exact same way his country half was going to.

He looked at the door and saw America. He was still naked.

He walked to Ivan and placed his hand on the bullet wound. America's hand felt so warm. So loving.

"I hate you." Ivan's hand moved to the other side of his head. He could feel the hole left by the bullet.

"That makes two of us." He smiled at America. It wasn't his usual smile, but one that said he was weary and desperately needed to sleep.

"I'm going home." He nodded and America left him and went to the stables to gather up his group. He didn't try to stop him. He had no right. Not after what he had done.

All he could do was walk inside and collapse.

* * *

><p>It was November when the Berlin wall finally began to be demolished. Everyone said it was because of Reagan's speech.<p>

He had actually flown over to see it come down. Beautiful.

With every piece that was demolished he could see another piece of freedom springing from the ground. With every piece of freedom he could feel a part of himself start to grow back.

"MAY FREEDOM LIVE ON!" One brave man yelled at the top of his lungs into a crowd of people.

Alfred had to agree with that statement. He shook his head and headed back to the airport. He had a plane to catch...

* * *

><p>December 1991 is when the Soviet Union split into fifteen different countries. Good riddance he thought to himself as he watched the president make some sort of announcement.<p>

He had a meeting with the newly formed Russian Federation after this speech. This time he was keeping the President himself there so nothing happened. He couldn't let his guard down even if he knew the Soviet Union was done for. How could he really be sure?

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen." The President tapped him on his shoulder and they walked into a board room.

Russia was sitting in a chair with a shy smile on his face. He was alone.

"America-" Alfred raised his hand and cut him off.

"We're here to say that we're no longer enemies. The _countries_ Russia and America are no longer enemies." He put the emphasis on countries to make sure the bastard knew that the country part of him was no longer enemies with the country part of the man in front of him. His human half still held a great amount of hatred for him.

"Of course! I-" Alfred raised his hand again and the man stopped talking.

"Our discussion is over." With that he walked from the room feeling as though he had accomplished something. That he had won in some way. That the night that man had raped him was suddenly taken care of. He won.

"That wasn't very nice." Alfred looked over to the President who had spoken up.

"You ever hated someone for fifty years or so and then just since they decided they wouldn't do something anymore you stopped hating them?"

"I can't say that I still wouldn't hate them. I just have to say that you could have been a bit more civil." Alfred smirked at the man.

"Can't say that I know that word. Means I don't have to do what it implies." He smirked at walked away from the President.

"America!" Someone called after him. He turned around to see Russia standing there not getting an inch closer than five feet.

"I wanted to tell you that the country half of me is deceased."

"Hnn..."

"That I am no longer capable of trying to get information out of you..."

"Then... How about some coffee?" Somehow he didn't feel the need to hurt the man anymore.

"I think that sounds wonderful."

"I knew there was something I liked about you still." He said happily.

"Then, may I have a kiss?" Alfred didn't even respond before the man's lips met his in a sweet kiss that only lasted for a split second. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"When are you going to learn to ask?"

A.N./ I called him Russia because I just couldn't see to call him the Soviet Union. You don't say the Russia. I find calling him the Soviet Union would be a bit... Yeah. This is for a request by Rina and some numbers after that that I currently can not remember. ^^''' Sorry.


End file.
